Fever
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: Jaehyun yang sakit akan berkali-kali lipat lebih manja. Jaehyun x Taeyong. Jaeyong #JaeYongSpreadLove event


**Fever**

 **Jaehyun, Taeyong**

 **#JaeyongSpreadLove**

. . .

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Yongyongi."

"Ti-tidak _Eommonim_. _Eommonim_ tidak merepotkan ku sama sekali."

"Terima kasih. Kami belum bisa pulang sampai lusa. Aku tahu bagaimana merepotkannya anak itu, jika sedang sakit."

Taeyong tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan calon mertuanya itu. Pipinya bersemu, mengingat hubungannya bersama Jaehyun sudah sejauh itu. " _Eommonim_ tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu juga."

Taeyong menganggguk. Lantas menutup pembicaraan jarak jauhnya setelah mendengar bunyi _tut-tut._ Menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Melirik Jaehyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Berharap prianya yang sedang sakit itu tidak terganggu dengan pembicaraannya tadi. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak semakin pias. Nyata sekali, jika Jaehyun benar-benar sedang sakit. Bukan sakit yang parah memang. Hanya demam biasa. Namun, Jaehyun yang sakit tingkahnya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih manja. Melebihi manjanya balita yang sedang tidak sehat.

Pria Jung itu bahkan tidak mau tidur sebelum memeluk pinggangnya. Memaksanya untuk selalu duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Dengan lengan Jaehyun yang melingkari perutnya.

Taeyong mengusap peluh yang membasahi anak rambut Jaehyun. Tersenyum kecil saat suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun. Ia melirik jam yang menggantung di atas pintu. Sudah pukul 1 malam. Dan ia belum mau beranjak untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia masih sedikit khawatir jikalau tiba-tiba saja suhu tubuh Jaehyun kembali meninggi.

. . .

"Taeyong- _ah_ , kau sedang apa?"

" _Hyung,_ kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah memasak sarapan untuk kita semua. Bisa _Hyung_ bangunkan yang lain? Aku sedang membuat bubur untuk Jaehyun." Taeyong melirik Taeil sambil mengaduk buburnya.

"Kenapa dengan Jaehyun?"

"Pulang latihan kemarin, dia tiba-tiba demam. Sepertinya dia butuh banyak istirahat." Taeyong mematikan kompor dengan api kecil itu. Lantas menuangkan bubur yang baru saja matang itu ke dalam mangkuk. Menaburkan sedikit bawang goreng agar bubur tersebut memiliki variasi rasa. "Kalian makan duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul setelah memastikan bayi besar itu meminum obat."

Taeil mengangguk. Setelah sarapan nanti, ia akan mengajak adik-adiknya menjenguk Jaehyun.

Taeyong memasuki kamar Jaehyun. Menyimpan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, air putih dan juga obat penurun demam di atas meja nakas. Ia mendekat pada Jaehyun yang masih terlelap dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. "Jae, kau harus makan!" Taeyong mengguncang tubuh jangkung Jaehyun. Menimbulkan erangan tidak nyaman dari Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengernyit. Wajah Taeyong tepat berada di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata Taeyong.

Taeyong segera mengambil posisi tepat di samping Jaehyun. "Kau mau minum dulu?" Taeyong menghela nafas saat Jaehyun menjawab tanyanya dengan gelengan pelan. Ia segera mengangkat mangkuk buburnya. Menyendoknya sedikit dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Jaehyun.

Jaehyun kembali menggeleng. Perut dan lidahnya sedang tidak pada kondisi sehat. Lidahnya terasa pahit. Sama sekali tidak bernafsu untuk memasukan apapun ke dalamnya.

"Kau harus memakannya walau cuma sedikit."

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin memelukmu." Jaehyun menggeser tubuhnya. Lengan kirinya terjulur melingkari tubuh belakang Taeyong.

"Tidak bisa! Lagi pula aku harus segera bersiap untuk latihan."

"Hyung temani aku saja. Tidak usah latihan." Matanya kembali terpejam. Semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyung tersayangnya yang masih bertahan dalam duduknya.

"Jangan bercanda! Atau aku akan menelpon dokter untuk mengurusmu disini."

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya. Menatap sebal tapi sayang pada Taeyong.

. . .

"Taeyong _Hyung_! Ponselmu berbunyi lagi."

Taeyong menggeram kesal. Sejak tiga jam yang lalu, setiap sepuluh menit sekali Jaehyun akan menelponnya. Menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang, atau menanyakan apakah latihannya masih lama. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak sempat berpikir panjang saat mengiyakan syarat dari Jaehyun.

Sebelum berangkat latihan, Jaehyun sempat menahannya untuk pergi. Dengan berbagai bujukan akhirnya Jaehyun mau melepas Taeyong, dengan syarat Taeyong harus selalu mengangkat telponnya. Dan Taeyong tidak tahu jika Jaehyun akan menelpon sesering ini. Membuat konsentrasinya buyar sekaligus merasa kesal.

Taeyong segera meraih ponsel yang ia simpan di atas meja di ruang latihan. lantas menggeser tombol merah dan mematikan ponselnya. Merasa terganggu dengan panggilan-panggilan tidak penting dari Jaehyun. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!"

Dering ponsel kembali menggema sebelum Taeyong sempat menyalakan musik. Kali ini ponsel Yuta yang berbunyi.

"Yak Lee Taeyong! Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Bocah itu sekarang menggangguku." Yuta bersungut-sungut menunjukan nama Jaehyun yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri."

" _Hyung,_ sekarang Jaehyun _Hyung_ menelpon Winwin- _ge_." Itu suara Mark.

Taeyong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sudah ia bilangkan kalau Jaehyun sakit itu, manjanya melebihi balita? Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tidak akan bisa focus untuk latihan. Padahal debut mereka sudah semakin dekat.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, Tae. Kurasa kau juga perlu istirahat."

Taeyong menatap Taeil juga adik-adiknya yang lain. Lantas mengangguk mengiyakan.

. . .

Taeyong menatap datar pada Jaehyun. Pria tinggi itu kini tengah duduk di atas ranjang dengan senyuman menyebalkan membingkai wajah tampannya. Meski begitu, Taeyong merasa bersyukur karena itu artinya Jaehyun sudah lebih baik sekarang.

" _Hyung_ , aku rindu sekali." Jaehyun merentangkan tangannya meminta sebuah pelukan.

"kau berlebihan. Kita hanya tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja." Meski ucapannya terkesan sinis. Namun ia tetap mendekat. Memberikan apa yang Jaehyun mau. Ia menempelkan dahinya tepat di atas dahi Jaehyun. "Masih panas." Taeyong begumam pelan. Menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah jaehyun.

"Aku akan cepat sembuh kalau kau menciumku, _Hyung._ "

Taeyong menoyor dahi Jaehyun. Sedang sakit saja, masih sempat-sempatnya berbicara seperti itu. "Sudah waktunya minum obat. Aku akan membuat _samgyetang_."

Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku memintamu untuk menemaniku, _Hyung_. Bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." ia menunjuk lingkaran hitam yang semakin jelas di sekitar mata Taeyong. Nyata sekali, jika pria terkasihnya itu juga membutuhkan istirahat. "Aku bisa meminta, pelayan di rumahku untuk membuatkan _samgyetang_ dan membawanya kemari."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Jangan lakukan itu. aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu untuk merawatmu dengan baik." Jemari panjangnya mengusap helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur karena Taeyong semakin dekat dengan keluarganya. Betapa Jaehyun mencintai pria dalam pelukannya ini.

. . .

Jaehyun menyeruput kuah _samgyetang_ yang menyegarkan itu langsung dari mangkuknya. Ia melirik sebutir obat penurun demam yang disiapkan oleh Taeyong tepat di samping gelas air hangatnya. Menatap pintu yang belum juga terbuka semenjak Taeyong keluar untuk ke kamar mandi. Jaehyun segera meminum obatnya. Peraasaannya tiba-tiba saja khawatir karena Taeyong tidak juga kembali.

Ia bangkit. Meregangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan. Memastikan keadaannya sendiri. Lantas berjalan meninggalkan ranjang yang sudah menemani tidurnya. " _Hyung_." Jaehyun mencoba memanggil pria terkasihnya itu, saat tak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan dari setiap sudut ruangan. Rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi.

Eh?

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok Taeyong yang tertidur di atas karpet depan televisi. Ia mendekat. " _Hyung_ , kenapa tidur disini?" Jaehyun baru saja akan mengguncang Taeyong agar pria itu berpindah ke kamar. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat ingat jika Taeyong akan urung untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jaehyun segera memasuki kamarnya. Membawa selimut dan bantal untuk Taeyong. Ia berjongkok di samping Taeyong. Dengan perlahan mengangkat kepala Taeyong dan meletakkan bantal di bawahnya. Setelah dirasa Taeyong nyaman. Jaehyun segera menyelimuti tubuh Taeyong. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Taeyong. Namun, pergerakkannya kembali terhenti. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Taeyong dengan kecupannya. Tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Ia akan menagih ciuman yang lebih menyenangkan saat Taeyong bangun nanti.

FIN

 _Terima kasih untuk review di ff The Wedding. Dan mohon maaf karena The Wedding tidak akan ada sequelnya xD_


End file.
